


10 лет

by alenaac87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Internal wolf, Theory of couples
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenaac87/pseuds/alenaac87
Summary: С изображения на нее смотрели смеющиеся дети. Девочка, лет восьми, с развивающимися на ветру волосами. Ее большие глаза сияли янтарем, были наполнены радостью и теплом. Пухлые губы изогнуты в задорной улыбке. На бледной коже яркими пятнами виднеются созвездия родинок, усыпавших лицо и шею. Красное платьице немного висит на худощавой фигурке. В одной ладошке пучок каких то трав.Рядом, крепко держа девочку за руку, стоит мальчик двенадцати лет. Чуть заводя ее руку себе за спину, как будь то...





	

**Author's Note:**

> В этой работе Дерек не встречался с Кейт  
> Пожар произошел когда Дереку было 16, а Стайлз 12 лет

— Питер, а если он не узнает меня- пробормотала девушка, переступив порог дома. Раздумывая, может все-таки развернуться и уйти. Оставить все как есть и забыть о том, что произошло.- или еще хуже, не примет меня- едва слышно прошептала она.

— не выдумывай- снисходительно улыбнувшись, мужчина взял ее за руку и повел вглубь дома- я знаю как он страдал все это время, пока думал, что ты…- не договорив он слегка сжал ее ладонь и подтолкнул вперед, пропуская в комнату.

Шторы были не до конца задернуты и сквозь пробивающийся свет можно было рассмотреть обстановку комнаты. Мебели было по минимуму. Большая двуспальная кровать, застелена бельем бежевого цвета. По бокам стояли тумбочки, на одной из них была рамка с фото, но из-за нехватки света невозможно было разглядеть, что там изображено, не подойдя ближе. В углу стоял шкаф, а рядом находилась еще одна дверь, наверно в ванную комнату. По обстановке мало, что можно было рассказать о ее владельце.

Оглядевшись, девушка подошла к кровати и протянула дрожащую ладонь к рамке с фото. По щекам покатились слезы, в горле образовался ком. Тело трясло, воздуха не хватало, как будто его выкачали из этой комнаты. Легкие сжимались в судорожной попытке получить хоть каплю спасительного кислорода. Воспоминания обрушились на нее как снежный ком. Ударили лавиной, сметая все на своем пути, поглощая ее. Погребая под картинками прошлого, закрытого на множество замков и печатей. Открывая все двери и вываливая на нее разом все воспоминания.

С изображения на нее смотрели смеющиеся дети. Девочка, лет восьми, с развивающимися на ветру волосами. Ее большие глаза сияли янтарем, были наполнены радостью и теплом. Пухлые губы изогнуты в задорной улыбке. На бледной коже яркими пятнами виднеются созвездия родинок, усыпавших лицо и шею. Красное платьице немного висит на худощавой фигурке. В одной ладошке пучок каких-то трав.

Рядом, крепко держа девочку за руку, стоит мальчик двенадцати лет. Чуть заводя ее руку себе за спину, как будто в любой момент готов прикрыть ее от опасности. Спрятать от всего мира. Открытая, искренняя улыбка лучится на смуглом лице. Светло-зеленые глаза с нежностью поглядывают на рядом стоящую девочку.

— я помню этот день- прошептала девушка, проводя кончиками пальцев по изображению. Грустная улыбка тронула ее пухлые губы- Я только начала обучение у Дитона и он снарядив меня списком нужных трав, отправил в лес. Дерек… — произнося имя голос девушки дрогнул, а в груди кольнуло. Судорожно вдохнув она продолжила- не отпустил меня одну, сказав, что с моей координацией я себе непременно где-нибудь сверну шею. В тот день мы наткнулись на поляну, усеянную цветами. Ты не представляешь какая там была красота- подняв взгляд на Питера сказала девушка — просто дух захватывало от обилия красок и запахов. Позабыв о времени мы провалялись там до вечера. Так ни черта и не нарвав нужных трав. Ну на обратном пути я все же попыталась, что-то надергать. Это Лора нас сфотографировала, перед тем как мы получили такую взбучку от Талии- по щеке девушки скатилась слеза, при упоминании родных сердцу людей- Оказалось, мало того, что мы весь день где-то прошлялись, так еще у Дерека был домашний арест. А ты же помнишь, как альфа относилась к исполнению своих приказов.- сказала девушка, блеснув глазами полными слез.

— помню, лапушка- улыбнулся мужчина- уж мне то не помнить. Я тогда был подростком и испытал в полной мере на себе гнев альфы, за свое бунтарство.

— почему Питер? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила шатенка- почему отец солгал мне? Зачем увез? Ведь все могло сложиться по другому. Я столько времени оплакивала вас. Десять лет я думала, что потеряла его.

— наверно после пожара Джон испугался за тебя- подойдя и обняв ее, сказал Питер- ты единственное, что у него осталось. Так он просто пытался защитить тебя. Решив, что если он скажет, что мы все погибли, ты со временем успокоишься. Продолжишь жить без оборотней и всего сверхъестественного вокруг. Не вини его — прошептал мужчина, гладя ее по голове и пытаясь успокоить — он твой отец и защищал тебя как мог.

— даже скрывая то, что вы с Дереком выжили? — всхлипнула девушка — Он видел как я страдаю. Как мне плохо. Я распадалась на части. Не разговаривала ни с кем, замкнулась в себе. — сквозь рыдания шептала она — Мне казалось, что моя душа сгорела вместе с этим домом. Что я вся выжжена изнутри. Я ночами звала Дерека, просыпалась с криками от кошмаров. А потом понеслись толпы психиатров. Как же я ненавидела их! Гребаные мозгоправы, которым только бы залезть в душу и разворотить все, что от нее осталось.

— тише детка — успокаивающе шептал Питер — тебе нужно отдохнут. Приляг, а я принесу тебе плед -помог девушке прилечь и достал из шкафа плед укрыл ее.

Уже развернувшись, что бы уйти Питер услышал шепот:

— мне страшно — чуть слышно пробормотала она.

— все будет хорошо, малыш- развернувшись и поцеловав ее в висок, Питер вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Зайдя на кухню и приготовив кофе, он погрузился в свои мысли. Он многое потерял в этом страшном пожаре. Любимую супругу, детей, стаю. От этих потерь не возможно оправится. С годами боль притупляется, но не проходит. Ты уже никогда не будешь прежним. Что-то внутри тебя ломается и это невозможно починить, склеить. Не новая стая, не человек не заменит твою потерю. Эта глухая боль по жизни будет преследовать тебя. Можно только свыкнуться с ней, принять как часть себя. Погрузить этот груз на свои плечи и нести его всю жизнь. А во время полнолуния тоскливо выть на луну, оплакивая свою потерю.

Он отомстил за всех, за каждого члена своей погибшей семьи. Разорвал глотки каждому, кто участвовал в этом поджоге. Питер упивался кровью обидчиков, омывшей его с головы до ног. Наслаждался мучая их. С блаженством вдыхал запах ужаса, окутавший их, липким слоем оседавшим на их дрожащие тела. Купался в их беспомощности, когда по одному вылавливал жертв. Он отомстил каждому, не жалея их семей. Как они не пожалели его маленьких детей. Даже не дали шанс, возможность спасти их. Невинных детей, которые в своей жизни не совершили никакого зла.  
Ему каждую ночь снятся глаза своих малюток, небесного цвета, смотрящие на него с надеждой. С надеждой на спасение, которого нет. Он до сих пор помнит, как прижимал их к себе, пытаясь не дать огню добраться до них. Поглотить в языках пламени. Каждую ночь слышит крики своих родных, сгорающих заживо, чует запах паленой плоти. Видит как его сестра пыталась прикрыть своим телом детей, как горящая балка упала на них и накрыла языками пламени. Навечно забирая, погребая в огненном жерле, не давая шанса на спасение. Он никогда не забудет последний взгляд любимой. Безысходность и беспомощность, которые читались в нем. Жизнь и свет, тепло и нежность, забота и любовь уходящие из ее глаз с последним вздохом.  
Когда Питер очнулся и узнал, что только он и Дерек выжили… он хотел умереть. Остаться в огне, вместе с любимыми. Он чувствовал себя предателем, который сумел выжить. Он не должен жить без них. Не имеет права дышать.  
А потом пришло обжигающее чувство мести. Безумная жажда крови. Жажда заставить врагов захлебнуться, умыться собственной кровью. Не жалея никого. Дать им почувствовать ту боль, которую испытал сам. Окунуть в ту агонию, которая у тебя внутри.  
После совершенного правосудия пришло чувство апатии, опустошенности. Больше не за что было цепляться. Не было цели. Лишь ноющая боль.  
Дерек впал в депрессию, погрузился в себя. Никого не подпускал, оградившись бетонными стенами. Заковал свое сердце толстыми цепями, так, что до сих пор никто не смог туда пробиться. Перестал доверять людям, даже не дав им шанса, отталкивал от себя. За прошедшие десять лет Питер не видел улыбку на его лице. Все время хмурый, подозрительный, отстраненный. От прежнего веселого парня ничего не осталось. В глазах поселилась пустота, как только он очнулся после пожара и узнал, что ОНА погибла вместе с его семьей. Питеру иногда казалось, что Дерек не живет, а механически, как робот, проживает дни. Люди перестали для него что-то значить. Со временем, женщины превратились в вереницу безликих тел. Он даже не пытался делать вид, что запоминает их имена. Только Эрика следовала за ним по пятам, как влюбленный щенок. Слава Богам, у племянника хватило ума с ней не связываться и не тащить в койку. Но и от ее навязчивой любви он тоже отделаться не мог. Просто позволял быть рядом, ничего не давая и не обещая. Наверно решил, что со временем она сама все поймет и отстанет. Перегорит.

Но о Ней он никогда не говорил, даже имя не произносил. Питер однажды попытался вывести его на разговор по душам, но все закончилось грандиозной дракой и разгромленным домом. Только один день в году Дерек закрывается у себя и не выходит весь день. День ЕЕ рождения. Питер не знает, что он там делает, но часто ночью слышен тоскливый, жалобный вой, от которого кожа покрывается мурашками и внутри царапается о ребра волк. Когда Питер был еще ребенком, они с отцом бродили ночью по лесу. И вдалеке послышался вой. Душераздирающий, наполненный тоской, болью, одиночеством. Он вздрогнул и ощутил, как его волчонок внутри заскулил, пытаясь поддержать грустную песнь волка. Мальчик поинтересовался у отца, что это значит. Он уже знал, как альфа призывает стаю. И это не было похоже на призыв. Отец тогда потрепал его по голове и сказал, что когда волк теряет свою любовь, он изливает свою боль луне, прося ее вернуть его любимую.

Питер выплыл из своих размышлений, услышал, как в замке проворачивается ключ. Он напрягся, ожидая пришедших.  
Вошел Дерек, как всегда с хмурым лицом, за ним с пакетами семенила Эрика о чем-то болтая. Племянник застыл посередине комнаты, повел носом, глубоко вдыхая и вздрогну. Питер даже не успел рот открыть, как оказался прижатым к стене. Дерек сжимая его горло, скалился и рычал.

— дорогой племянник, я конечно понимаю, что мы не виделись месяц — ухмыльнувшись прохрипел он, — но ты не мог бы просто поздороваться, а не душить меня в объятиях?

— не прикидывайся дураком- прорычал альфа- это, блядь, вообще не смешно. Что ты задумал? Решил поиздеваться? — пальцы на шее сдавили сильнее, от племянника исходили волны ярости. Еще чуть чуть и воздух вообще перестанет поступать в легкие. Ну, Питер, в принципе думал, что так все и будет происходить.

— убери руку и я все объясню- Дерек отпустил его и отошел на шаг. Питер закашлялся, глотая спасительный кислород. Потер шею, следы на которой уже начали проходить- Ты же знаешь, что я был в командировке в Нью Йорке. Когда я в выходной решил прогуляться по парку, то внезапно наткнулся на этот запах. Сначала думал показалось, но для достоверности решил проверить. Я прошел вглубь парка и увидел девушку сидящую на скамейке. Она читала книгу, опустив голову и поэтому лица не было видно. Я подошел поближе и позвал по имени. Она обернулась, закричала и потеряла сознание. — Питер театрально закатил глаза, вспоминая тот момент, он ели успел ее поймать- Это была Стайлз.

Дерек застыл, казалось что все мускулы в его теле напряглись. В глазах отразилась буря эмоций, с огромной скоростью сменяя друг друга. Боль, неверие, сомнение, надежда, решительность.

— где она? — прохрипел он. В горле пересохло, голос отказывался подчинятся. Дерек почувствовал, как все тело трясется, толи от нетерпения, толи от страха, руки дрожат. В голове крутилась только одна мысль «Как?». Он знал, что если Питер лжет, то он просто убьет его за такие шутки. Не смотря на то, что он единственный оставшийся у него кровный родственник.

— да о ком, черт возьми, вы говорите? — не выдержала Эрика. Две пары глаз с удивлением уставились на нее. Они уже забыли, что она здесь находится. Альфа рыкнул, что бы она заткнулась и отмахнулся от нее, как от назойливой мухи. Разбираться с Эрикой, это последнее, что он хотел.

— в твоей комнате, она спит. Для нее это был трудный день — сказал Питер. Дерек намеревался рвануть туда, но путь ему перегородил дядя, положив ладонь на плечо и сжав его — Дерек она не знала, что мы выжили — лицо племянника вытянулось, а в глазах отразился немой вопрос — Джон, наверно испугавшись, решил сказать ей, что все погибли. После он оборвал все связи, забрал ее и уехал. Как мы потом узнали, что с нами он поступил так же, сказав, что она…- он не договорил, но Дерек и так понял, что он имел ввиду. Сердце сжалось от болезненного укола. Он просто хотел наверх, увидеть ее. Удостоверится, что это Стайлз. Что с ней все хорошо. Просто дотронуться. Волк внутри скулил, разгрызая грудную клетку. Рвался в направлении самого родного запаха, который он уже не надеялся почуять. С каждой минутой все труднее удавалось сдерживать над ним контроль. — Пойми, она очень боится и переживает. — продолжил Питер, смотря на него внимательным и серьезным взглядом — Она десять лет думала, что тебя больше нет. Не дави на нее. — последний раз сжав его плечо, дядя отошел, пропуская его.

Взлетев по ступенькам на второй этаж, Дерек побежал в свою комнату. Открыв дверь, он замер на пороге. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, грозясь пробить грудную клетку. Колени дрожали и ему казалось, что если он не схватится за что-нибудь, то просто рухнет на пол. Перед глазами все расплывалось, он быстро заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от влаги. Шагнув вперед, он прикрыл глаза и с наслаждением сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие до отказа, таким до боли знакомым запахом.

Эрика с Питером подошли к комнате Дерека, который стоял на входе и стягивал с себя майку, не отводя взгляда, полного нежности и любви, от девушки, лежавшей на кровати кровати. Она спала, свернувшись в комочек и завернувшись в легкий плед. Ее длинные каштановые волосы локонами разметались по подушке. Розовые пухлые губы были слегка приоткрыты. Маленький, чуть вздернутый нос, пушистые ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на бледные щеки. Кожа усыпана родинками, как шоколадной стружкой. Она была очень миниатюрной и казалась хрупкой как статуэтка. Правую руку девушка вытянула вдоль тела, а на запястье Эрика увидела трискелион, такой же как у Дерека на лопатках.

— что он…- не смогла договорить Эрика. Стоявший рядом Питер быстро захлопнул ей рот рукой, поняв, в чем дело.  
Волчица с восхищением рассматривала тело обнаженного Дерека, облизывая взглядом литые мышцы, широкие плечи, узкие бедра. Вдруг она заметила, как воздух вокруг него искрит, колеблется. Фигура начинает расплываться, терять четкие контуры и человеческое тело плавно перетекает в волчье.  
Открыв рот Эрика уставилась на огромного черного волка, с сверкающими красными глазами. От него исходила мощь, сила, опасность.

— почему мы не знали, что Дерек может полностью превращаться в волка? — спросила она у Питера, не отрывая глаз от альфы, который мягкой походкой пошел к кровати, на которой спала девушка.

— он и не мог. Точнее мог до шестнадцати лет- ответил дядя. Эрика выразительно посмотрела на него и подняла бровь, в немом вопросе- потом он думал, что его пара погибла. А когда такое случается, то наш внутренний волк перестает выходить, потому, что теряет якорь.

— так это его пара? — закричала Эрика, махнув рукой в сторону кровати. Волк обернувшись на шум, угрожающе зарычал, скалясь. Волчица вздрогнула и сделала пару шагов назад, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.

— советую тебе не заходить в комнату, если не хочешь, что бы тебе разорвали горло — доверительно прошептал Питер, на что Эрика лишь закатила глаза и хотела что-то ответить, но он перебил ее — когда они были маленькие, Лора пошутила над Стайлз и та разревелась. Дерек увидев это, обернулся волком и кинулся на сестру. Их тогда едва удалось разняли. Поверь мне, волк будет защищать пару до последнего, ему не важно от кого. А когда пара спит, она особенно беззащитна и лучше близко не подходить.

— так они…- прошептала блондинка и округлив глаза уставилась на Питера.

— ты имеешь ввиду знакомы с детства? — ехидно спросил он — Да, лапушка до пожара тоже жила в Бейкон Хиллс.

Эрика уставилась на кровать, к которой подошел волк. Взобравшись на нее, волк подполз к спящей девушке и тихонько заскулил. Не открывая глаз, она протянула руки и запустила пальчики ему в шерсть, обнимая за шею и утыкаясь в нее носом, пробормотала «Мой волк». Он размашисто лизнул ей щеку, послышалось приглушенное хихиканье, и волк, положив на плечо девушке вытянутую морду прикрыл глаза.

— давай оставим их наедине — сказал Питер, потянув девушку за локоть.

Последний раз взглянув на пару Эрика увидела как у волка из уголка глаз скатилась слезинка. Первая настоящая эмоция, которую она увидела у альфы. Вздохнув, блондинка подумала, что теперь Дерек наконец то будет счастлив.


End file.
